Solución a lo Halloween
by Ranma84
Summary: Akane perdio la cordura despues de la boda o eso ...


Solución a lo Halloween

Comienza video promocional

Se ve un cementerio, y en la mitad del cementerio una vieja casa a punto de derrumbarse y se va acercando la cámara a la altura del piso y se abre una puerta en las rejas del cementerio y se va avanzando por un camino de piedra la puerta de la casa se abre y aparece un letrero sostenido por un panda muerto.

BIENVENIDOS A CUENTOS DESDE NERIMA.

Ahora desde dentro de la casa se puede visualizar a un tipo con una capucha el cual se la baja y se puede visualizar a una Ranma zombi.

Ranma: Bienvenidos amigos, les voy a contar una divertidísima historia para que puedan dormir tranquilamente esta hermosa noche de tormenta eléctrica (poniendo una cara siniestra) les contare la historia que paso en un pueblo extraño donde había demonios, brujas, hechiceros, malditos, pero lo que mas llama la atención es de una hermosa novia que no pudo casarse porque había otras prometidas y busco como lograr tener a su hombre para ella misma ya que si no era de ella no sería de nadie jajajajajajajajajajajaja esta historia la eh llamado "Las prometidas de mi prometido", ya saben nunca hagan enojar a una mujer.

Se pone borrosa la imagen y aparece el pueblo de Nerima.

Ah pasado ya un mes desde la boda fallida la joven de la familia Tendo está algo distante con las otras prometidas y algo más amable con su joven prometido lo que también ha pasado es que la última semana solo ha pasado metida en su cuarto y no ha salido para nada no sale con su amigas no conversa con nadie, solo pasa metida en su habitación.

Hasta que una noche.

Casa de la familiaTendo se ve a una Akane sentada en la típica pose japonesa junto a una caja con fundas de hielo a su alrededor, se puede apreciar al frente de la joven tres cajas con hielos a su alrededor al poco tiempo aparece en la casa Ukyo, Shampoo, y Kodachi.

Se puede observar a una Akane con ojeras, tenía marcas de cortadas en su manos, y en sus brazos como si hubiera querido marcarse por algún tipo de trauma sicologico, su rostro tenia marcas de rasguños y su cabello estaba completamente desordenado, sin mencionar que tenía un vestido de boda totalmente dañado y sucio.

Akane: Por fin estamos todos los involucrados presentes.

Las tres presentes allí no podían creer lo terrible que estaba Akane, parece que no pudo soportar el matrimonio fallido con Ranma pero llegar a ese nivel de marcarse y todo eso debe estar al borde la locura, pensaron las tres jóvenes para si mismas.

Kodachi: Para que nos has llamado aquí y esa forma de vestir Akane que te ha pasado.

Ukyo: Si es para un combate por la boda pudiste hacerlo en el día Akane.

Shampoo: Por mi no haber problema, yo ser amazonas pelear en cualquier lugar, hora.

Akane: No las llame por eso, me di cuenta después de la boda que es imposible que podamos llevarnos bien, y nos podernos casar con Ranma mientras haya un gran problema y es que toda las presentes tienen interés románticos con Ranma.  
Shampoo: Todo ser más fácil si dejarme casar con Ranma.  
Akane: Shampoo déjame continuar, primero ninguna de aquí quiere ceder un poco, todas estamos dispuestas a interrumpir la felicidad de las otras, en otra palabras tenemos poca opciones, entre ellas un combate a muerte en la que cada una termine matando a su oponente y a la final quede una si es que sobrevive y creo que habría mínimo unas tres muertes, por lo tanto habría algunas mujeres revolcándose en el cielo o en infierno y la que resulte viva ira de seguro al infierno y más aun no habría ninguna seguridad que Ranma la ame por lo que hiso, aceptemos esto Ranma no decide porque nos ama a toda nosotras en una forma o en otra.

Ukyo: Y que propones Akane.  
Kodachi: Si que propones plebeya.

Akane: No interrumpan para llegar a mi idea.

Todas las presentes vieron con malestar la forma de actuar de Akane pero la dejarían habansar si con eso se soluciona este problema la que mas molesta era Shampoo ya que vio con malestar esto no quería tener una conversa diplomática o algo para eso estaban los puños.

Akane: Encontré la solución perfecta para nuestro problema, pueden ver que cerca de cada uno de sus puestos hay una caja con algo de hielo y es para conservar fresco lo que hay ahí, antes de abrir la caja lo más ideal sería que cada una ayude a las otras evitar robo, por ejemplo si Kodachi intenta robar a Shampo, Ukyo y mi persona ayuden a Shampoo y así entre todas cuidarnos para que no haya problema.

Las demás jóvenes se miraban entre si como podía ayudar esto con el problema que hay de las prometidas, Akane suspira profundo.

Akane: Bueno continuare, Solo hay un Ranma y ese es el problema solo uno para nosotras cuatro entonces lo que hice fue simple separe a Ranma en cuatro partes, me puse exquisita y en cada caja hay la misma cantidad de Ranma que significa eso, que toda las cajas tienen el mismo peso esta caja que tengo aquí a mi lado esa contiene la parte de Ranma que me toca cada una de sus cajas tiene el Ranma que les toco, el cabello decidí ser un poco más detallista y les puse a cada uno una parte, claro esta en una fundita para que no se pierda ya que para mi es lo mas lindo que tiene.

Al escuchar eso las chicas abrieron sus cajas esperando no creer lo que se imaginaban al abrir la cajas vieron carne mescladas con partes de la camisa de Ranma ensangrentadas y la funda de cabello que Akane había informado, Ukyo intento tomar un pedazo de la camisa de Ranma y al jalarla vio que jalaba pedazos de carne y estaba en la parte superior un mechón de cabello de Ranma, en la caja de Shampoo pudo ver un pedazo de ojo Ukyo y Shampoo se abrazaron con horror Kodachi estaba aterrada cayendo para atrás, su visión era espantosa había un pedazo de diente y unos huesos, en esas cajas estaba Ranma echo pedazos.

Akane: Como pueden ver Ranma está en esas cajas cada una contiene una parte de el me dedique mucho para que cada caja pese lo mismo, por fin cada una tiene un pedazo de él y puede hacer con eso lo que quieran.

Akane abrasa la caja y da un beso a la caja como si fuera a su propio amado al que se lo diera, y posaba su rostro con la caja como asiéndole mimos.

Ukyo al ver esa escena pierde la poca cordura que tenía y grita a todo pulmón sale corriendo gritando que es una asesina que está loca perdiendo toda conciencia alguna atrás de ella sale las otras dos chicas gritando lo mismo en un instante las tres jóvenes estaban fuera de la casa de los Tendo al ver esto Akane llama a la policía y da aviso de tres locas corriendo por Nerima gritando cosas incoherentes, Akane al terminar la llamada va a cada una de las cajas de las chicas, y saca su contenido y lo pone todo en una sola funda, toma el hielo y pone en la misma funda sujeta todo y lo fue a dejar a la basura.

Después de una hora de lo sucedido en eso llega Ranma, y saluda la joven pero queda sorprendido al verla vestida así.

Ranma: sé que has estado practicando para tu disfraz de Halloween y hay que admitir te quedo perfecto pero porque andas así.

Akane: te gusta me costó ponerme este maquillaje de cortadas y ojeras, pero quería que me des el visto bueno o que me falta mejorar.

Ranma: Ahhh, realmente te esforzaste, y te quedo perfecto pero para Halloween aún faltan unos cinco días.

Akane: Lo sé, ya sabes cómo me pongo con eso y mira esta caja es para ti (la caja que Akane tenía antes)

Ranma abre la caja y ve con sorpresa una hermosa camisa roja como la que tenía antes.

Akane: Mira esa te la compre, me gusta mucho tu estilo y como la anterior la dañaste por entrenar, pues te compre esta como repuesto.

Ranma: Gracias Akane.

Akane le regalo una linda sonrisa.

En eso llega alguien y toca la puerta y Akane abre la puerta el policía casi le da un paro cardiaco.

Akane: Disculpe por el disfraz pero estoy practicando el maquillaje para el día de la brujas.

Policia: Gracias disculpe usted, lo que ocurre es que hay una tres mujeres diciendo que Ranma Saotome está muerto, y que su prometida lo mato.

Akane pone cara de desconcierto y algo asustada.

Akane: Ranma puedes venir.

Ranma aparece junto a la joven Akane, y del Policía.

Policia: Hola Señor Ranma Saotome:

Ranma: Si ese mismo mucho gusto.

Policia: Solo quería saber si es que era verdad lo que esa mujeres dicen que paso, pero no se preocupe parece que solo están locas.

El Policía se despide y desaparece.

Ranma: Que abra pasado.

Akane: Nada algunas mujeres son locas (le envió una sonrisa hermosa algo que siempre emboba a nuestro protagonista)

Ranma ingresa a la casa.

Akane: mirando hacia el cielo, que bueno fue comprar toda esa carne media descompuesta para dársela a la locas, ya sé cómo librarme de cualquier otra disque prometida si aparece.

Se ve cerrar la puerta se desvanese y se escucha la risa del comienzo.

Ranma mujer aparece, y cierra un libro y se la ve riendo siniestramente con la típica pose de manos.

Ranma: Ya ven lo que les dije nunca hagan enojar a una mujer y mas si le dañan su matrimonio, o pequeña Akane quien diría que volvieras locas a tus enemigas, y por fin aceptaras que amas al galán, todo macho alfa, Ranma Saotome.

Aparece una Akane con un mazo intentando golpear a Ranma y dice que no lo ama que solo lo hiso para tener una vida tranquila y esa cosas y bueno Ranma intentado esquivar los golpes de una novia muerta.

 **Nota**

Esta historia la hice para Halowenn, espero que les guste mucho, díganme que pensaron al inicio les asuste sobre esa forma de actuar de Akane.


End file.
